poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Frees Anise
This is how Tino frees Anise from the toy chest in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: Destination Imagination. Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Guys! Are you all okay!? Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, we're okay. Sunset Shimmer: Lucario! Where's Tino?! Lucario: He's still in there. She ate him! Ash Ketchum: What? Lola Loud: That's awful! Fred Jones: We have to go back in there and- (Tino goes out of chest with dirt on him) Tino Tonitini: A little help please? Sir Loungelot: '''Tino, that voice! '''Everyone: Tino! (They got him out and hugs him) Lucario: I thought you were a goner. Tino Tonitini: I never left. Mordecai: Glad you made it, dude. Rainbow Dash (EG): Lets go celebrate! Tino Tonitini: Wait. Not yet. Rainbow Dash (EG): Oh come on! We're all save, we're all here. What's the hold up? Tino Tonitini: We're not all here. (Tino was about to open the chest, but the heroes stopped him) Tino Tonitini: Guys, you don't understand. I gotta let her out. Serena: Are you crazy?! Lana Loud: '''But what if bad things happened? '''Tino Tonitini: Nothing bad will happen. Rarity (EG): You must be insane to let you do that! Tino Tonitini: '''I’m not insane. '''Daphne Blake: No! You just have to think this through. Squire Flicker: You saw what she does?! She's gonna pulverize us! She'll pulverize everyone in Canterlot High! Heck, she might even pulverized the whole world! Tino Tonitini: Guys, let go! Just trust me, okay. (He tries to open it, but they kept on closing it. And then, they stuggle against each other) Twilight Sparkle: STOP!!! (They stopped arguing) Twilight Sparkle: Tino. I known you since our first adventure. And I see you amazed of the lack on immaturity, laziness and your lack of judgement. Tino Tonitini: This again, Twilight- Twilight Sparkle: But I was wrong, If Tino thinks letting a new friend in her is a good idea, I approved of that. (Twilight smiles and the gang are smiling too) Twilight: I said move it! (They move out of the way, as Tino finally starts to open the toy chest, and finally does it) Tino Tonitni: Come on, Anise. It's okay. You can come out. (She peeks out) Anise Tatlin: I don't know about this, Tino? Tino Tonitni: Don't worry, it'll be fine. (Then, Anise finally gets out of the toy chest, and now she' feels free.) Anise Tatlin: I'm free! I'm free! Princess Twilight Sparkle: '''Splendid. '''Anise Tatlin: And Tino freed me! Princess Twilight Sparkle: We know. Anise Tatlin: Tino is a wonderful person. Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle: Yes. Indeed he is. Shaggy Rogers: Okay, like now I'm really confused. Scooby-Doo: '''Me too. '''Tino Tonitiini: Well think of it this way: Imagine if you were able to have anything you wanted, except one thing, when that one thing is what you wanted more than anything else. For her, that thing is a friend. That's all she wanted. That's what she was trying to protect. So I decided to bring her here. Here she can have all the friends in the world. Come on guys, isn't friendship what life is all about? Lucario: I guess it is, Tino. It really is. (Tino and Lucario smiled at each other, and then Tino turns to Sunset Shimmer, and she smiles back) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts